objectsoftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Estonia Confirmed
Objects of the World has it's own wiki! Check it out here! Iceland: Hey, isn't it time for Cake at Stake? Yakko: Yep. Iceland: Bummer times a thousand. Greenland: I could use a fridge. Yakko: I had one, and I sold it like a bazillion times just to pay for your dumb airlines. I sold them to make up the costs, excluding Finland's. Finland: Yes! Croatia: But what about the Wubthereals? Sweden: They don't exist, weirdy. Croatia: HEY! THEY EXIST! Bosnia, back me! Bosnia and Herzegovina: Nope. Norway: Preachy! Vietnam: I need to go to the bathroom. Panama: DON'T YOU FRICKIN' DARE PISS THROUGH MY CANAL OR ELSE I'LL- (Vietnam pisses through Panama's canal) Panama: EWWW! China: I help. Need napkin? I doctor. Panama: You are not a doctor! But i do need a napkin. China: Here you go. Panama: Uhh, thanks. (Panama rubs her canal with the napkin) New Zealand: Sheep are cute. I'm glad they're our mascot! Germany: Well, mine is a beer with a Hitler 'stache. It sucks. Spain: I wonder how Portugal is doing. France: I'm sure he's fine. Qatar: Meh. Japan: Meow! I love "meh"! Russia: Furry. South Korea: Well, I sure could be seperated from North Korea. North Korea: I've been having second thoughts on having a dictat- Yakko: Enough chitchat. Cake at Stake. Elimination Yakko: Sheepish Māori, you lost last time. One of you will NOT go onto Finland's plane. United States of America: Uhh... Votes? Yakko: ... Italy: ...Uh... Votes!? Yakko: SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL KILL YOU! New Zealand: Yakko! Not nice! Yakko: Shut up. We got 21 votes by 21 people. The cake is your ticket inside Finland's jumbo jet. It's first class and it is private and fine. Of course, on the inside. Panama: Who got zero votes? Yakko: New Zealand, the United States of America, Iceland, and Greenland don't have any votes. (Yakko hands the zero votes people their tickets) Greenland: Woo! Let's see where it goes to... Uh... Longyearbyen, Svalbard!? What's that!? Yakko: China can also take a flight! Only one vote was against him. (Yakko throws his ticket at China) China: I fly on plane? Yay! Yakko: North Korea, Italy, Panama. All of you got at least 3 votes. Italy: Mama mia! North Korea: Well, If I'm eliminated, I promise I'll nuke Belgium! Belgium: Say what? Netherlands: Don't you DARE touch my girl! Yakko: Well, Italy, you're safe with 3 votes. (Yakko shoves Italy's ticket in his mouth) Italy: Mmm. Tastes like Pizza! (Spits ticket out) (Dramatic noise between North Korea and Panama.) Yakko: North Korea and Panama? North Korea and Panama: Yeah...? Yakko: You're in the bottom two. I only have 1 ticket. The nation safe is... (Dramatic music plays and it gets more intenae while constantly zooming in and out on North Korea and Panama.) Yakko: Italy. You survive the game with a whopping 4 votes. Here's your ticket, and don't nuke Belgium. She's fine. (Yakko gently hands North Korea his flight ticket.) North Korea: The Kim dynasty will die soon, you'll see. Yakko: Panama, with a total of 13 votes, you are banished to the Eliminated People Container. Or the EPC. Panama: Hmph! It's about damn time I'm eliminated. I don't want my canal to be abused. I don't wanna be pissed on. I don't want to get shot. I'm outta here! (Panama jumps into the Eliminated People Container.) Yakko: Oh, Canada's in my pants. Canada: (muffled) Gee, your pant hair smells! Yakko: Well, I'll put you in the Eliminated People Container ad well then. (Yakko pulls out Canada from his pants.) Canada: Umm... Where are we going? Yakko: A plastic cylinder that's hollow and holds eliminated nations. Canada: Hey! I didn't say anyth- (Yakko puts Canada in the container.) (Cut to container inside) Panama: So... What are you in for? Canada: Existing. Panama: Cool. Off to the Plane! (Cut to airport) Yakko: Have your ticket's ready? (Everyone pulls out their tickets) Every contestant: Yes. Yakko: Well... It turns out no animals are allowed on the aircraft, so I have a good replacment host. Bosnia and Herzegovina: And who may this host be...? Yakko: Your god. United States of America: JESUS!? Yakko: No. Greenland: Is... Can it be the UN? Spain: No offense, but stop leaving us in suspense. Can we cut to the chase? Yakko: Nope. (A figure steps out of the plane's door.) ???: Hello? I heard someone say my name... Greenland: Un- U-'United Nations!?' United Nations: Yes. I recovered from my injuries. Some Pokémon healed me and sent me back here. I am glad to see you all again! Greenland: (hugs UN) I missed you so much! United Nations: I missed you all. Yakko: Err... Here's the eliminated contestats. (Yakko hands over the eliminated contestants jar to the UN.) United Nations: Despite being the one who set up my death I forgive you. Thank you. Yakko: You're welcome, transparent ball. United Nations: We don't have much time. Shall we board the plane? New Zealand: Of course, Mr. Nations. Germany: Ready freddy. Finland: Ready as a- United Nations: Hold on, who are you? You're not plane staff! Are you spies!? Croatia: No, of course not! Yakko allowed a debut. Me, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Finland and Vietnam joined the game. We also formed a new team as well; the Freaky Finns. United Nations: Oh. I understand. Anyways, you may board the plane. (Everyone boards the plane.) United Nations: Gee, I never realised how much I missed Greenland. Even though he isn't a member or non-state observer; I've grown attatched to him. Yakko: Bon voyage! (Waves as the plane takes off) Inside the Plane United Nations: I don't think I've introduced our staff yet. Germany: Staff!? There's other nations in here!? United Nations: You bet! Let's introduce them, shall we!? Here's Belgium and the Netherlands. These girls are your service providers, like servers, hot tubs, and they'll even massage you! North Korea: Wait... Didn't we see you at Cake at Stake!? Netherlands: Yep. Belgium: We were hired by the UN last minute. We also have Estonia! She is your cook. She's also the custodian so she keeps your room neat and tidy. Estonia: I accidentally invented jellied meat. Italy: Rooms? United Nations: Yep! They're to your left. Mexico: Neat. Gotta go check those out. We also have Australia. We never decided a job for him. Australia: Can I go home? Last but not least, A previously eliminated contestant, the United Kingdom, is this plane's pilot. (Cut to the control room) United Kingdom: 'Sup. United Nations: See, there's a reson why I never eliminated him officially; turns out he works for free! He makes a good slave! United Kingdom: Hey! We had a deal. United Nations: Oh, okay. Anyways let's see how tge contestants are using our inclusive and exclusive services! (Cut to Spa) South Korea: Wow! This hot tub is so relaxing. Belgium: I just cleaned it. Don't pee in it. (The Netherlands is seen giving North Korea a "massage") North Korea: Ow! Don't pound me! Netherlands: That's what you get for threatening fo nuke Belgium! China: I sorry for Netherlands and North Korea. They feel bad. (Cut to dining room) United States of America: Give me a box of fries. Estonia: Check. Here it is. Bosnia and Herzegovina: Hey, server lady! Can I have fritters? Estonia: Uhh, sure. (a plate of fritters pops out of thin air) Bosnia and Herzegovina: Thanks. (Cut to rooms) Qatar: I hate my room! I wish it was bigger! Russia: Well, mine's too small. Spain: Well, mine's just right! (Cut to bathroom) (Vietnam is on the toilet) Vietnam: AAAAHHHH! Must. Pee. Every. Drop! Iceland: Anyone got a tampon? I think I've had a leak. Greenland: (in shower) Yeah, under the sink. Iceland: Thanks. United Nations: Oh and before I forget: Confessionals. They're done in the bathroom, so get out. Greenland: (In shower) Can I still take my time? I'm busy showering. United Nations: Sounds good to me. Anyways, start the confessionals. Confessionals Finland: Fug! :D France: Tu es déjà mort. Vietnam: Do you think North Korea is going to betray us and bomb every country in the world? Germany: But why are planes safer than cars? United Kingdom (eliminated): I'M BACK, BABY! Denmark: Yay, nine out of ten! Sweden: Wakko is still alive. Contest United Nations:Hey, nations! We need a service for another rejected nation, Australia- Australia: Put me down. United Nations: -and give them a service to do! Japan: Uh, the rouge nation interrupted you. What were you saying? United Nations: I was trying to say: Nations, we have no services for Australia, so let's change that! Think of a service that this plane could use that Australia can do for you nations. Oh, and before I forget, submitting responses ends on May 7th. Next Episode's Confessionals Yakko: I am allowing confessionals again. Put them in Curled brackets {like this} and you will get them featured next ep. Good luck! Hosts United Nations 0.png|United Nations (Male, episode 1a to 2b, 4a to present) Yakko.png|Yakko (Male, episode 2b to 4a) Contestants Sheepish Māori New Zealand_0.png|Captian: New Zealand: Mistaphone (Female) USA_0.png|United States of America: Hiccory (Male) Italy_0.png|Italy: Bananae22 (Male) North Korea_0.png|North Korea: Yellow-spider-kitty (Male) Greenland_0.png|Greenland: AwesomeAquamarine (Male) Iceland_0.png|Iceland: WreakerOfClash (Female) Panama_0.png|Panama: JohnTwoShoes83 (Female) China_0.png|China: GameTaco64 (Male) Drunken Nazis Germany_0.png|Captian: Germany: ThatWolfTrainer (Male) Peru_0.png|Peru: CloudyIsYourBoy(Male) Japan_0(1).png|Japan: Chorus Kids (Female) Denmark_0.png|Denmark: Lenomvenom23 (Female) South Korea_0.png|South Korea: Dr Cow Andrew (Female) Russia_0.png|Russia: Leafy SuperFan (Female) Spain_0.png|Spain: Baby firey (Male) Sweden_0.png|Sweden: Theworstfanontheinternet (Male) Freaky Finns Finland 0.png|Captian: Finland: Isabeljolly115 (Female) Croatia 0.png|Co-captian: Croatia: Wubrethal Island Lover (Female) Bosnia and Herzegovina 0.png|Bosnia and Herzegovina: Puppybugs (Male) Vietnam 0.png|Vietnam: TylerNguyen1 (Male) France_0.png|France: 1trashy1 (Female) Qatar_0.png|Qatar: DunnaD (Male) Norway_0.png|Norway: ImChocolateBoi (Female) Mexico_0(1).png|Mexico: Katajocker (Male) Eliminated United Kingdom_0.png|26th: United Kingdom: Mrsbalsaleafy (Male, currently plane staff) Canada_0(1).png|25th: Canada: BFDIFan12345 (Female) Plane Staff United Kingdom_0.png|Pilot: United Kingdom: Mrsbalsaleafy (Male) Estonia 0.png|Cook: Estonia (Female) Belgium 0.png|Spa Lady: Belgium Netherlands 0.png|Waitress/Spa Lady 2: Netherlands